In Reality
by La Clef A Verite
Summary: In reality, you're not going to marry your first love from seventh grade, nor the elementary school prince, nor that creepy stalker guy who used to climb you balcony at night and whom you fell in love with. Because, in reality, you move on.


A/N: This is a pretty pointless one-shot, in my opinion, and a really short rushed one. I barely proofread it, so I apologize for any mistakes. It was pretty much written to try get rid of my writer's block. I also wanted to kind of express that, no matter how much we wanted the SC! characters to get married with each other and live happily together after, that wasn't reality. Happy reading (or not).

* * *

><p>In reality, you're not going to marry your first love from seventh grade, nor the elementary school prince, nor that creepy stalker guy who used to climb your balcony at night and whom you fell in love with.<p>

Because, in reality, you move on...

The name Yuiki Yaya became the name for aspiring dancers. Yaya had become a world famous ballerina. After high school, she went to France to study ballet. She kept in touch with everyone for a little over five years and became a French citizen.

Occasionally, she would see some of her friends on T.V...

Nagihiko became a brilliant actor, as did Rima. After high school (and a two-year relationship that ended with a mutual 'let's just be good friends'), they attended different acting schools, only to be reunited in many films, as a romantic couple, although they never became romantically attached again. Both were happily married to their love of their life, but stayed true to their promise of being good friends.

Nagihiko still cared a great deal about sports, and when he was watching soccer, his old friend Kūkai would be running on the field with the same smile on his face. He had now become a pro soccer player, rival to Beckham. He soon had fans from all over the world (many of them the screaming fan girl type). He married a modestly pretty girl with a sharp tongue and their daughter absolutely adored music.

Sometimes, Kūkai would still ask his first love a favour, usually concert tickets for his beautiful daughter. Kūkai and Utau had broken up after Utau's travelling became a problem, but remained friends. She was now a worldwide sensation, singing in languages from English to Japanese to French to Korean and even Latin. Her strong, angelic voice captured the heart of millions. She eventually married a quiet, but strong-willed and determined man, much like Kūkai had been (the strong-willed and determined part. Not the quiet part).

Of course, Utau often spent time with Ikuto. He travelled the world in a black cloak, playing his violin. No one ever found out his name and was soon known as the Black Cat, one of the greatest music mysteries of all time.

Occasionally, Ikuto and Utau still received a letter from Tadase, who had decided to take over as the new principle of Seiyo Academy, watching over the new Guardians and Charas. He remained single, much like Tsukasa, living a lonely life. Tadase discovered a portal through time and space, often walking down memory lane in quiet reverie.

Often, when ordering history textbooks for the school, Tadase would stare at the author's name, before shaking his head and placing the order. Kairi had become a renowned historian, or as renowned historians could get. Kairi had found many old, valuable documents and written a number of textbooks on Japanese history. He never married, choosing to delve in the past on his own. True to his word, he never forgot his first love, nor did he ever stop loving her.

So what became of Amu? She lost touch of everyone when her parents decided to move her to Canada, just before she entered high school. She never forgot the joy of helping people realizing their dreams and became a high school guidance counsellor, helping teens find their careers. She was well liked, but the students never did figure out whether her hair was natural or dyed.

Once in a while, each one of them could see a faint glimmer of their Eggs, and their Charas would peep out and wink. They would blink and there would be no trace of their Eggs or Charas.


End file.
